vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleeder
Summary This profile contains spoilers for the book, Shadows of Self. Proceed with caution. Bleeder, originally named Paalm as a member of the Kandra, is a shape-shifting terrorist who had defected from being an agent of Harmony and vowed to end his control over the world of mortals. She is one of the oldest and most experienced Kandra, second only to TenSoon, having served as the Lord Ruler's personal agent in terms of slaughtering rebellions and enemies through her ability to change faces and bodies through consuming bones. After Harmony's ascension, she flipped to fanatically following him, looking for more tasks to accomplish under a new master. However, she eventually removed one of her Hemalurgic spikes, freeing her from the influence of God while consequently making her insane. She would later ally with the terrorist group, the Set, in terms of bringing down the governing body of the city of Elendel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: 'Bleeder', Paalm, Lessie, Replar Innate, and many others Origin: Mistborn Gender: Referred to as Female, although Kandra can physically and mentally change their gender as they wish Age: About 1100 years Classification: Kandra, Former Servant of Harmony and The Lord Ruler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting and Body Control (A Kandra's entire body is a mass of flesh they can manipulate at will, as well as shape into different animals such as humans if they have access to bones), Expert Infiltrator and Impersonator, Trained in numerous weapons over centuries, Regeneration (High-Mid, can survive large portions of her body falling apart/off and reconstituting herself), Aluminium woven headgear allows her to resist Soothing and Rioting, Absorption of bones (She can integrate them into her body to impersonate whoever they belonged to). Hemalurgy allows her to splice a portion of person's spiritweb unto her own, potentially stealing different physical/mental/spiritual traits from them, which has granted her the ability to increase her speed (Requires "storing" of these attribute first) and Metal Manipulation (Can Push any metal away her), although she could theoretically have any Allomantic or Feurochemic power Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Experienced Kandra such as TenSoon can replicate full Koloss bodies, and she is easily stronger than Wax), likely higher Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman with shapeshifting (Kandra are physically superior to human beings. She can shapeshift into animals depending on what bones she has access to, which can move at these speeds), Supersonic with Steel Feurochemy and enough stored speed (Was perceived as moving normally from the perspective of a speed bubble, which speeds time up enough to perceive explosions as "slow-moving". Shot four different targets from different positions within the blink of an eye and dodged nearly an entire barrage of bullets shot from within a speed bubble. However, Word of God has stated Steel Feurochemists are limited by air friction) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Unaffected by most firearms; Experienced Kandra such as TenSoon can replicate full Koloss bodies. , likely higher Stamina: Extremely high (Never was visibly tired during the events of the novel. Range: Dozens of meters with firearms and Allomancy Standard Equipment: Regular and aluminum firearms, Aluminum equipment such as hats, Sets of bones to shape herself around, Various disguises Intelligence: Extremely High (Although it is hindered by her insanity. Planned for the entire set of events that took place until the end of the second novel, and has centuries of experience in all forms of weaponry and stealth, as well as Allomancy and Feurochemy) Weaknesses: Insane, If another hemalurgic spike would be implanted in her, she would be subject to Harmony's control, Special toxins that cause her to lose cohesiveness temporarily. If her remaining spike is removed, she would turn into a mindless Mistwraith Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Allomancy:' An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used. List of Allomantic powers *'Feruchemy:' A Feruchemist can use metals to store particular attributes in metal, somewhat like a battery - metalmind. The larger the piece of metal is, the more of that particular attribute can be stored. A Feruchemist can draw upon their metals in increased qualities, but the faster they do this, the lesser returns they receive. Only the Feruchemist who stored those attributes can draw upon them later, however. List of Feruchemic powers *'Hemalurgy:' An ability to transfer allomantic or feruchemical power from one person to another by death of former. Allows to create Hemalurgic Constructs such as Steel Inquisitors, Koloss or Kandra. It can be used to increase the effects of already obtained allomantic or feruchemical power. However, Bleeder can only use one Allomantic/Feurochemical abilitiy at a time. List of Hemalurgic powers *'Kandra Physiology': Bleeder is a Kandra, an immortal hemalurgic construct which takes the form of a mass of flesh that can attach to bones and replicate the animal/human they originally belonged to. While this process typically takes days, experienced Kandra such as her and TenSoon can do it under a minute. Kandra is also biologically immortal, and can regenerate from gunshot wounds to the head, as well as being blasted apart. It was previously thought that Kandra were impossible to properly kill, however several discovered a method to commit suicide, and removing their hemalurgic spikes will return them to their original Mistwraith forms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Cowboys Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Monsters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:The Cosmere Category:Mistborn